Chibusa Raita
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Chibusa Raita ( 乳房ライター, lit. breast lighter) is a fullbring child. She is one of Seikatsu's friends and respects him very much. Its unknown if she likes him but she will without hesistating give her life for his. She currently lives in Shizukana Town. Appearance She is a red haired girl with big blue eyes. Her hair is very messy yet standing up, she also wears goggles in her hair. She wears a yellow see through shirt with a black undershirt and a necklace given to her by Seikatsu as a birthday present(as they have the same birthday). She wears a brown bracelet and black shorts on with several green belts on her shoulders and two tied around the sides of her waist. She wears black boots and is usually seen smiling. After she is captured by Grimmjow her appearance is altered drastically. She now has grey lifeless eyes along with light pink hair that loops down to her mid back. She wears a long white robe outlined in a dark black. She wears white shorts and high black heel tops. Her happy go lucky personality is changed horribly, as she hasn't smiled, or laughed in so long. She is commonly seen depressed and feeling unhelpful and weak but is very hopeful still believing in Seikatsu heavily. Personality She is somewhat of a tomboy, yet she is always fixing her appearance before and after battles. She is very stong and thus loves to show that off and usually boasts greatly before going into a fight with local bullies. She tends to not enjoy talking about boys but is mostly seen hanging out with Seikatsu, it is unknown if she likes him or not but she has been seen being bery friendly and emotional she also has a tendency to follow him around. She also loves her friends and would do anything for them. Despite her tomboy attitude and unholy like strength she knows how revealing her clother are for her, and is not above using her looks in battle. She has been seen making fun of Seikatsu and other boys as she is very attractive to many people. She is fully aware of her looks and notices how boys act around her because of it. She is okay with showing off her body though as for example only moments after she met Seikatsu shw was undressing around him much to his annoyance. This could explain why she is so attracted to Seikatsu as he is a boy who treats her normally but is very observant on her looks to her enjoyment. More to Come... History Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, The Wanting of Power Proud Heroes of Shizuka Town Fullbring Training Duel of the Souls ' Treasured Defense Girlfriends Powers and abilities ' : She is mostly seen beating on local bullies. She is capably of pulling a pole out of the ground and swinging it viciously at bullies. Her power is above that of most humans. She also regularly attacks and berates Seikatsu for random and sometimes funny subjects, showing off her incredible strength. She can lift and throw from a tree up to a building. Fullbring His Fullbring, is named Ai Beruto (占いチェーン, Japanese for "'Love Belt'"), Is the green belts she wears along her. Her Fullbring is manifested by her love to defend people who cannot of will not help themselves. Her belts dissolve and into a sword and entirely new clothes. She is now a purple eyed girl with a black glove on each hand, the right being significanlty longer than the left. She now has black heels and wears robe with a white vampire band in her hair holding it into a ponytail. Her belts dissolve into a single katana with a black sheath. She has yet to use her powers in battle. Quotes ''"Hey leave that damn kid alone. I won't say it again!"' Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character